


Полжизни за кубинские сигары

by Hrenougolnik, kirikokun



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-09 15:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17409806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirikokun/pseuds/kirikokun





	Полжизни за кубинские сигары

Брок всегда жил по принципу: «Дерьмо случается», – и уже лет двадцать, как забил на всё происходящее вокруг, принимая его как должное и получая от такой жизненной позиции удовольствие.

Проебались на операции? Значит, сам мудак, не подготовил бойцов, не настроил их, вовремя не выдал тонизирующих пиздюлей.

Ранили? Нехуй соваться под пули.

Начальство поставило в неудобную позу и выебало? Прими к сведению и работай лучше.

Нет, Брок никогда не отличался спокойствием и созерцательностью буддийского монаха, всё же характер был то ещё дерьмо, но он прекрасно понимал, когда есть возможность что-то изменить или исправить, а когда любые трепыхания лишь помогали увязнуть глубже.

Но иногда случались дни, когда и Брок бегал по потолку, схватившись за голову, и не знал, что делать. И иногда они случались именно тогда, когда по-детски хотелось чуда.

Дверь вагончика с грохотом ударилась о стену, заставив Брока подпрыгнуть на койке, выхватывая из-под подушки глок, готовый в любой момент выстрелить.

– Райли? – Брок недоумённо нахмурился, отвёл пистолет в сторону. – Чуть не пристрелил идиота!

– Зимний!.. – просипел первый помощник, задыхаясь и хватаясь за грудь.

– Что Зимний? – Брок убрал пистолет обратно под подушку, свесил ноги с койки, передёрнув плечами от гулявшего по полу сквозняка. – Опять не давал вам спать, пытаясь перекричать бабуинов? Или нет, погоди, – он махнул рукой, затыкая Райли. – Дай я сам угадаю. Вместо кокосов снова принёс целый котелок улиток, вещая про полезность животного белка? Он вас троллит, а вы ведётесь, как дети малые, ей богу.

– Нет, командир! – взвизгнул Райли, заставив Брока обернуться и заволноваться всерьёз.

Первый помощник никогда не отличался разнообразием эмоционального спектра.

– Так что случилось?

– Зимний пропал!

Брок аж первую положенную с утра сигарету мимо губ пронёс.

– В смысле пропал?

– О-он не вернулся вчера из дозора, – проблеял Райли, отступая на улицу и стараясь вжать голову в плечи.

– Ебанулись? – Брок впрыгнул в берцы и ломанулся на улицу, отпихнув с дороги замешкавшегося Райли.

Лагерь гудел растревоженным пчелиным ульем, бойцы сгрудились около почти потухшего костра, с беспокойством поглядывая на командира.

– Где Зимний? – рявкнул Брок так, что какая-то никак не затыкавшаяся уже сутки тропическая птица громко булькнула и, судя по звукам, свалилась с дерева. – Я вас спрашиваю, где, блядь, Зимний Солдат?

– Он вчера не вернулся, – выступил вперёд Роллинз, явно выбранный парламентёром за исполинский рост, широкий разворот плеч и лицо гробовщика-паралитика.

– А почему я это узнаю только сегодня? Именно сегодня? – зашипел Брок.

Бойцы вздрогнули, впечатлившись, и плотнее сбились в кучу, вроде как «это одного сломать легко…» Брок орал, метался по лагерю, отвешивая пинки и затрещины, рассылая бойцов прочёсывать джунгли, ползать на пузе среди прелой листвы, мох носами рыть, что угодно, лишь бы отыскать проёбанную всем отрядом пропажу.

В груди клокотал злой рык. Брок скрипел зубами, споро застёгивая на груди ремни перевязи. Хотелось придушить каждого, кто попадался ему на глаза, вскрыть черепную коробку, пошевелить содержимое кончиком лезвия. Потому что, ну нет здесь ни у кого мозгов.

И дело даже не в том, что их всех, как одного, расстреляют, если они вернутся на базу без главного оружия Гидры. Брок беспокоился, злился на самого себя, ёбаные джунгли вокруг, собственных идиотов-бойцов, испугавшихся вчера доложить, на Зимнего. Он не понимал, куда того понесло, что случилось в напрочь отмороженной голове, что Зимний сорвался с места, не отчитавшись перед командиром, когда всегда даже в кусты ходил только после устного разрешения. Такое поведение означало только одно: что-то коротнуло в его подтекающих мозгах, полетела очередная программная установка, и даже представить страшно, где сейчас Зимний и что с ним может быть.

Брок уже был готов самолично ломануться на поиски, когда над головой оглушительно треснула ветка и что-то чёрное, заляпанное грязью по самые уши, свалилось сверху, едва не погребя под собой. Спасибо отточенной годами тренировок реакции, Брок успел отскочить в сторону, выставив перед собой винтовку.

– Командир, – знакомо каркнул шевелящийся у ног Брока комок грязи.

– Зимний?

– Да, командир, – ответила пропажа и протянула что-то, не слишком аккуратно замотанное в видавшую лучшие времена тряпку.

– Это что? – с сомнением поинтересовался Брок, не спеша принимать подношение, боясь, что трясущимися от накатывающего облегчения руками не удержит, что бы это ни было.

– Подарок!

Брок изумленно вскинул брови – в обычно безэмоциональном голосе Зимнего было столько радости, едва сдерживаемой гордости за самого себя, что впечатлился уже сам Брок, всего пять минут назад готовый пооткусывать головы всем, кто попадётся у него на пути.

Развернув тряпку, он присвистнул и оторопело перевёл взгляд на так и сидящего на земле Зимнего.

– Э-э, спасибо, – протянул Брок, аккуратно открыл украшенную резьбой деревянную коробку, заглянул внутрь и неверяще уставился на Зимнего. – Откуда?

– С днём рождения, командир, – сверкнул неожиданной улыбкой Зимний. – Я слышал…

– Что слышал? – сипло переспросил Брок.

– Полжизни за кубинские сигары, Роллинз, разве я много прошу? – повторив слово в слово недавно вскользь брошенное пожелание, скорее крик во вселенную, Зимний снова улыбнулся. – С днём рождения, командир.


End file.
